Incoming Love
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: An unexpected femme comes to earth, revealing a little about herself and Prowl feels himself falling for the femme. Despite the connection she has with the twin warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**_ Incoming Love  
_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe if you look closely_

**Summary: **_An unexpected femme comes to earth, revealing a little about herself and Prowl feels himself falling for the femme. Despite the connection she has with the twin warriors._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, but the story line and Starshine._

_**Note: **Oh and Jazz isn't dead in this story despite what happened in the movie.  
_

_

* * *

_

Prowl was sitting behind his desk working on the reports in front of him, like any other day at the autobot base. He had only just recently arrived on earth after receiving Optimus Primes message two galaxies away. Instantly, he made for the new planet only to land into a disgusting mud pit, every inch of the dirty stuff getting into his servos and joints.

It took a few trips to the wash rack and one cranky medic to extract all the organic material out of all his joints. Of course Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't helping matters very much, often making fun of him, since they had arrived with him.

From there Prowl took over his roll again as the autobot's second in command getting the base back under control.

At the moment he was going over a report from Ironhide about the attack that happened, when his office door slid open. Prowl didn't have to look up to know who it was, since only one mech walked into the room, usually without knocking. The silver mech took a seat across from him waiting for the tactician to acknowledge him. Prowl continued on with his report before setting is aside and looking up into Jazz blue visor.

"What can I do for you Jazz, I'm very busy at the moment," indicating to the datapads currently taking up his whole desk area.

The mech grinned, visor brightening slightly. "I know, but I was sent to come get ya."

Prowl waited for him to explain. If there was one thing that he knew about his friend it was that you never pushed him to reveal anything. He also learned that Jazz liked to play games, something that really irritated some of the other autobot's on the base.

"Ah, come on Prowlie," Jazz said dropping his grin. "your no fun anymore." The tactician wasn't fazed by his attempt to push him into asking. His friend sensed this." Alright fine, be a spoilsport," using one of the many lingo's he picked up from the human organics. "Anyways, Prime sent me to tell you, that an autobot stasis pod has been spotted arriving in the earth atmosphere. It's due to touch down in about two minutes."

Jazz suddenly laughed as Prowl shot up out of his chair and disappeared into the hallways, heading towards the entrance of the base. The saboteur quickly caught up with the tactician, who was waiting impatiently for the mech. "Please refrain in the future from keeping important matters from me," he reprimanded.

The two mechs quickly changed into their alt mode, Jazz a silver Pontiac Solstice and Prowl a black and white Saleen S281, complete with police decals and sirens on the top. They took off heading in the direction where the pod was due to land. Both came upon it twenty minutes later, only to find an empty smoking black crater in the otherwise green field.

Prowl huffed as he quickly scanned the area for any signature of their fellow autobot, but came up empty.

Jazz in the meantime had jumped into the crater and was currently inspecting it, before climbing back out again. "We just missed them by ten minutes at most," he said looking around.

"Hopefully, they didn't stray to far, otherwise we'll be hunting them all night."

"Hang on, I'm picking up a faint signature," spoke Jazz. He then transformed and drove off, the second in command right behind him.

They pulled up to a cluster of trees a few miles from the landing sight, Prowl's scanners having finally picked up on the signal as well. They both changed back into their bipedal mode and waited for the autobot to show itself.

Suddenly, the sound of boosters starting up broke the silent night and they had just enough time to look. An F-22 Raptor had just flown straight up into the sky, before making a loop and heading back down to the ground. It's engines cut and the F-22 transformed, kneeling in a firing position with a gun aimed straight at the two officers.

Jazz quickly raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, Prowl quickly following his lead. The autobot watched them with wearily blue optics for a few minutes, before subspacing it's weapon and standing straighter. Both mechs gasped as the jet stood and instead of a mech like they were expecting. They were instead looking at the form of a femme.

She approached them cautiously, taking in their stunned expressions. She stopped arms length apart from them. "Autobot Starshine," she introduced in a heavenly voice.

* * *

Prowl shook his head, quickly gaining control of himself. "Autobot Prowl and this is Jazz. Welcome to earth Starshine." The femme nodded her head looking back and forth between the two.

"Are you the only two or are there more?" she asked looking around the landscape.

"There are currently 36 autobot's and 27 decepticon's located here on earth."

"Any neutrals?"

"If they are, they are keeping silent from us." Starshine nodded her head, stepping back from them. "Come, we will show you the way to the base." They watched as she changed back into the F-22 Raptor, her boosters starting up and shooting up into the sky.

Prowl looked to his friend who wore a grin plastered on his face before the two of them returned to their car modes. Starshine flew high above them, only a speck in the dark sky as they headed towards the base. When they pulled up to the entrance, Prowl spotted Optimus Prime who was looking back and forth between his offices.

There was a questioning look in his otherwise calm optics, probably wondering where the new autobot was at. His question was soon answered as Starshine lightly touched down behind the two mech's and changed into her femme form. If the leader was surprised by the appearance of a femme he didn't show it, ushering the three of them inside.

They followed him silently, the halls appearing empty. Prowl checked his clock noting that most mechs would be in recharge at the time. Prime walked into his office, the other three doing so as well, the door closing behind the femme. The leader too a seat behind his desk, indicating Starshine to the one across from him. Prowl and Jazz in the meantime stood behind on either side of their commander.

* * *

"Now, tell me who you are?" Prime asked politely to the femme.

She sat straight up in the chair, letting no flaw touch her. "My designation is Autobot Starshine."

"What part of Cybertron are you from?"

"I come from Kaon." After she said this both Jazz and Prowl stiffened only knowing two others from that area.

Prime seemed to have noticed this as well. "Forgive me please, but Kaon was destroyed, we've had proof from a few of those who had lived there before."

At this she stared back and forth between the three mechs. "Please tell me, who these others are. I've been searching for my family for orns and if you can help me, it would be very much appreciated."

The officers looked to one another. "The two in question are our resident twins."

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." Starshine gasped. "They're here. They're on earth." The mechs nodded their heads and could literally see her relax in relief.

Prowl who was watching her carefully spoke. "I was not aware that they had any relatives."

She looked at him, her blue optics searching his own. "They aren't my real family, they took me in and raised me."

"Why did they take you in?" asked Optimus curious to learn more.

"My creators were killed in the early parts of the war on Kaon. Sideswipe found me on the streets and took me in, although Sunny was a little apprehensive. They raised me from a sparkling and I consider them my brothers."

"How did you become an autobot?" asked Jazz.

"I joined up with the seeker academy when they were calling for recruits. My brothers weren't to happy about it, but they supported me and joined the autobot forces as well. For a while we were happy, until the decepticon's came and destroyed our home, killing anyone and everyone in their sights."

"I lost contact with my brothers afterwards and have been searching for them ever since. My commander never let me get the chance to look for them, since we were always fighting the cons. We were some of the last autobot forces left on Kaon who kept the cons at bay, until they found our base and we were forced to flee."

She took a moment to compose herself. "We lost so many that day it was horrible, but there was nothing we could do. Their spark chambers were empty, the whole base was a grave of fallen comrades." A shutter ran through her whole frame all three mechs feeling sympathy for her. "I was one of the few who survived the attack, along with my commanding officer. The two of is traveled trying to find any others alive, but it seemed like almost everything was empty and lifeless."

"I had been to Iacon before on a training mission, but when we arrived to it, nothing was as I remembered it. So many lives lost, dead mechs, femme's and sparklings lay everywhere." This time she was crying, energon tears leaking from her optics. "They were so young and their lives were taken from them like that." She was angry now, her hands clenched in tight fist as the memories came back to her. "While we were searching through the city, decepticon's attacked us and I was separated from my commander."

"Later, I searched the city for him and when I found him he was just barely online, the lower half of his body destroyed." Starshine took sometime to compose herself. "He made me follow one last order before he died. He ordered me to leave Cybertron and search for Optimus Prime." looking up at the semi who encouraged her to continue. "He said that you had sent a message from earth, for any autobot's still alive to find you. I stayed with him until his optics darkened and his body started to gray."

"But then the decepticon's had a few searching for any survivors and I decided to leave before they found me. I left Cybertron and began making my journey here," Starshine finished.

The office was quiet as the mechs took in her tale. Optimus was first to speak. "You have shown great courage for one so young as you. We are honored to have you here and I will make sure your stay is enjoyable. Prowl," he turned to his second in command. "take Starshine to Ratchet and after that I'm sure her brothers," testing the word carefully. "will be happy to know she's here."

"Yes sir," said Prowl heading towards the door with her close behind him. The tactician lead her in the direction of the med bay, having already called the medic.

* * *

"Fragging pulling me out of recharge, just to look at a newly arrived mech." Prowl stopped at the entrance to the bay as they both heard the medic grumbling from inside. He looked back at Starshine who was trying to hide a smile, though a slight twitch of her lips gave it away. She stepped forward into the bay and Prowl followed, in time to see the medic look up and literally freeze in place.

"Is he alright?" Starshine asked looking at Ratchet.

"He's fine." reassured Prowl. "It's just that you are the fourth femme to have arrived." She nodded making her way over to one of the med tables and taking a seat on it. That seemed to snap the medic out of his shock and instantly he began checking her over, making sure nothing was wrong.

Prowl watched as Ratchet walked into his office and came back with a cube of energon in his hand. "All she needs is some energon and a little recharge, otherwise she's fine," he grunted handing the cube over to her. Starshine took it and began sipping at the energon, with the two mechs watching. When she finished Ratchet took the empty cube from her and pushed the two out of the bay.

Starshine looked back at the closed doors confused, turning to Prowl for an explanation. "He hates being wakened from recharge, since he gets so little of it with everything he has to do," he explained and she nodded her head. "Come, I'll show you to your brothers quarters, while I assigned you quarters of you own."

"If you could, I want it to be by them since I've been away from them for so long." she asked.

He nodded his head. "There are a few quarters empty by them and you can pick on which one you like," he said stopping outside the twins quarters.

She turned and looked down at him giving a smile. "Thank you for everything you've done." With that she knocked on the door, both hearing grumbling from the warriors inside.

The door hissed opened. "WHAT?" snapped a angry Sunstreaker, who glared back and forth between the two.

Starshine crossed her arms over her chest plate, the yellow mech turning to her. "Now is that anyway to treat your newly arrived sister."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well this is my new story, there's more to come later. Please review and let me know if I should continue or stop altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Incoming Love_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe if you look closely_

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I own nothing but Starshine and the plot, the rest belong to someone else._

_Anyways, here is chapter 2 and thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, makes me feel better since I'm kinda going through a rough time at the moment. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to post the third chapter as soon as I can._

_

* * *

  
_

Sunstreaker stood there stunned, just as his brother Sideswipe peeked his own head around the door frame.

"You," the yellow mech pointed at her. "you.... you."

Annoyed Starshine raised an optic ridge. "Yes, me."

"You."

"I think we've established that already and that it is me."

"You." Throwing her hands up in the air, she brought one down and smacked him on his head, the other two mech's gaping.

Prowl knowing that he was intruding turned and left, leaving the three to catch up with one another. He made his way back towards his office, intent on finishing the reports assign Starshine her own quarters. Sitting down at his desk he picked up a datapad and began reading it over. However, after a few minutes of reading the same sentence over again and again, he placed it down leaning back against his chair.

Prowl's mind was clearly elsewhere, more importantly on the newly arrived femme. In all his time since joining the autobot's he never seen a more beautiful femme. Sure he had had his fair of lovers before, but none of them could compare to Starshine. When he first laid optics on her, he was stunned by her beauty and having felt his spark nearly jump out of his chest. An image of her popped up in his processor, clearly seeing her black helm with horns adorning either side of her head. Bright blue optics and perfectly sculpted lips, that yearned to be kissed. A slim body with wings running on either side of her.

Prowl quickly shook his head, her image disappearing to the back of his processor when his engine revved in the quiet office, having not realizing it. Standing he made his way out of the office, the door closing behind as he headed towards his own quarters. Thoughts of Starshine still swarmed through his head as he laid on his berth, powering his system's down for recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the twins quarters Sunstreaker continued to stand there stunned after the hit his sister just delivered to him. Starshine looked towards Sideswipe who was trying to hold in his laughter, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"You," she turned back to Sunstreaker, who had a glare on his face now. "You." reaching out and grabbing her arm hauling her inside the room. The door closed and locked behind as she stood rubbing her arm, cursing him for being so rough.

Next thing she knew however, was a pair of arms wrapping around her, bringing her closer to the yellow mech. Forgetting about her arm she wrapped her own arms around the twin. The hug didn't last very long as Sunstreaker pulled back, though held her shoulders. "Where have you been?" he growled.

Starshine grimaced looking away. "Aren't you happy just to see me?"

His face softened as he pulled her back against him, as a second pair of arms wrapped from behind her, crushing her between the two lambos. "Of course we're happy Star, it's just been so long," Sideswipe said pulling away and standing next to his twin.

Starshine looked at the two noting the worry in there optics and was probably sure it was reflecting into her own. "What happened?" Sunny asked.

She looked away again. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"The others?" this time Sides asked.

Flinching, she tried to pull away, but neither would have it keeping a firm hold on her. "I'm sorry," the whisper came from Sunny as Star took a few deep breath's to calm down. Turning her optics offline she laid her head against his chest, suddenly feeling very tired. The twins noticing this pulled her over to Sideswipe's berth, pushing her down gently before climbing up on either side of her. Star stayed online long after they had fallen into recharge, happy that she was reunited with her brothers once again.

* * *

Bringing his optics online, Prowl waited until all his systems powered up before getting up and leaving his quarters. Arriving in the rec room, he noted the handful of mechs inside drinking their own morning energon as he headed for the dispenser. While there, two shadows fell over him as Prowl looked up and saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing behind him. He moved to the side allowing them to get theirs while heading towards the door intent on getting the reports finished.

CRASH

So intent was he on the thought of the reports, Prowl didn't see where he was going and walked right into someone. Prowl stumbled backwards spilling energon everywhere as a groan came from the ground. Looking down he noticed Starshine had landed on her aft and was rubbing it back and forth with her hand. He held out his hand towards her, which she took and helped her up, steady her when Prowl pulled a little to hard. Her whole frame was covered in his spilt energon, that was dripping down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I should have paid better attention to where I was walking," he apologized, picking up the empty cube.

"No that's okay, I was doing the same thing," she reassured. "Where's the cleaning supplies, I'll clean this up."

"No," he said holding up a hand. "That won't be necessary since it's my mess in the first place. You go ahead and get cleaned up," waving her away.

"You sure?" she asked/

Prowl nodded his head. "Yes go." Starshine smiled at him and walked away, Prowl's optics following her, watching the femme curves disappear around the corner. He shook his head and walked towards a nearby closet and grabbing a mop, turning back to the energon mess. In no time he replaced the mop back in it's cupboard and headed towards his office once again.

About halfway through his day, Prowl realized that Starshine hadn't been assigned her quarters yet. Instantly, he turned to his computer bringing up the quarters chart and looking for the twins. Seeing that the room next to them was unoccupied, he assigned Star to that before making the call out to her. "Starshine, please come to my office."

"Copy that Prowl, on my way," her soft voice answered.

A knock to his office door a few minutes later announced her arrival. "Come in," he called out. The door opened and she stepped in, no longer covered in energon, watching as she gracefully took a seat in the other chair. "I have your quarters assigned and it's right next to your brothers like you had requested. " spinning the computer monitor around and allowing her to see the access code.

"Thank you. Can I ask a question?" He inclined his head and she continued. "When can i start fighting again, I'm itching to fight some cons."

Prowl was perplexed by her willingness to fight so quickly. "May I ask why you are so willing to fight?"

"Because they destroyed my life and my creators, I want them to pay for all the other lives they ruined," she hissed, optics flaring in anger.

He sat back against his chair staring at the angry femme before him. "While I share in your grief, I would not throw you into the front line like that, only to come back injured or dead."

"But I want to fight," she snapped.

"And I am ordering you not too," snapping back, slamming his hands down on the desk. It creaked under the weight and when pulling his hands away found to indents of his fists. "Starshine, we only engage with the decepticon's when they threatened or else start a fight with us. You must learn this while you are here, otherwise you will be placed in the brig for disobeying an order. Do I make myself clear?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glared at the ground. "Yes sir."

"You may go," dismissing her. Starshine stood and headed out the door, Prowl watching her until the door closed behind the femme. Leaning back once again in his chair he went over the conversation he had with Starshine, wondering just how bad of a life she really had.

* * *

Starshine stormed out of Prowl's office, feeling slightly disappointed that he literally ordered her not to go out and fight unless it was intentional. She was a fighter and meant to be on the front lines and in the air. "HEY, THERE'S OUR LITTLE SISTER." Star smiled as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rounded a corner ahead of her.

"What are you to up to?" she asked.

Sunny shrugged. "We just got off duty and find ourselves rather bored."

Star rolled her optics and begun making her way towards the entrance of the base. "Then let's go flying."

Both mechs grinned. "Just like old times." they coursed together. The three found themselves outside as the two brothers waited for her to transform. She did so and waited patiently for them to quit arguing over who got the first ride.

Their arguing had grabbed the attention of other mechs, who came outside to watch them. Those others noticed Starshine, as she now sat in her femme form off to the side looking slightly bored. "What is going on out here?" growled a mech.

Star turned and saw Prowl walking out of the base. His gaze swept from her still fighting brothers over to her and back again. He stopped next to the two warriors and promptly whacked the two on the head making them quiet instantly. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked glancing back and forth between them.

Sunny crossed his arms over his chest while Sides answered. "We were seeing who was going to go first."

The tactician looked quizzical. "Go first where?"

The red mech grinned indicating to Starshine, the black and whites gaze snapping to hers instantly. "Star allows us to practice our Jet Judo when we're bored. We were arguing to see who would go first."

Prowl seemed to have frozen and Starshine stood coming up next to her brothers, the others watching. "Pick a number." she said.

"Ah, I hate this game," moaned Sides.

"82," called out Sunny.

Sideswipe though about it. "232."

Star grinned. "Sorry Sides, you lose." The mech stomped his foot in irritation as she transformed into her alt mode as Sunstreaker climbed on her back. Star's boosters started up and she rocketed up into the sky, her brother holding tightly onto her vertical stabilizers.

Leveling herself out, she opened her com link to him. "You ready Sunny," she grinned even though he couldn't see it.

"Bring it on Star, let's give them a show." he laughed. Star was happy to hear him laugh again, something she missed terribly on Cybertron. He was only open with her and his twin always keeping closed off between other mechs and femmes. He never allowed others to get close to him, afraid of what they'll se. Star always got mad when others would talk about her brothers behind her back. Now though she was just glad to hear him laughing again.

"Should I give you warning or just go for it," turning around and heading towards the base.

"Just go for it, I'm ready for anything you throw at me." As soon as the base came in sight, Star pulled a barrel roll, feeling Sunny's grip tighten as he went with the momentum.

Sideswipe linked up with the. "Ah come on Star, we know you can do better then that."

"Well I'm a little rusty Sides and when was the last time we actually tried this." When he didn't answer she continued. "My point exactly." With that she pulled straight up into the sky, allowing her brother to adjust only to head into a nose dive.

For about half an hour she tried again and again to throw the yellow mech, but he was stronger and clung on to all she threw at him. Finally, she touched back down on the earth and he jumped off, pretending to swipe off imaginary dust on his armor. Star changed into her femme form and plopped down gracefully onto the ground allowing her systems a chance to calm down. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time and it seemed neither did Sunny. A cube was held out in front of her as she smiled up at her brother and taking it.

"My turn," Sideswipe sang highly.

Laughs came from all around them, Star noticing for the first time other mechs and femmes outside having watched the air show. "Give me a few Sides, my systems are running wild." He huffed but sat down next to her eagerly pushing her to finish the energon quickly. When Star felt her systems return to normal, she stood up while the red mech leapt to his feet. She once again returned to her F-22 alt mode, he climbed on, her boosters starting up and rocketing them into the sky.

* * *

Back on the ground hiding behind the other spectators, Prowl watched as the femme took to the sky. He had never seen something so graceful before, his optics following her every move. Never before had someone caught his attention, until Starshine came to earth. Her steps and movement spoke of confidence while her voice was a finely tuned melody. He was falling and falling hard. Prowl turned and walked back inside, afraid that if he saw her again, he would do something he didn't want to.

No one really noticed his departure, but that was what he was going for anyways, making the trek back to his office. There were a lot of reports that needed to be finished and handed to Prime and they weren't getting done with him watching outside. Just as he reached his office though alarms began sounding through out the whole base.

"ALL AUTOBOTS PREPARE FOR BATTLE, INCOMING DECEPTICONS." Primes voice spoke above the alarm.

Prowl turned bringing out his gun and ran back to the entrance, noticing a nice size hole in the ground just as he stepped out. Stopping he looked around most of the autobot's crew already engaged in fighting their enemy. Prowl looked towards the sky, but saw no sign of Starshine, even though Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on the ground.

The red mech was fighting off the annoying cassette's of Soundwave's, while Sunstreaker was fighting Soundwave himself.

A blast to the ground next to him, made Prowl turn and look towards the sky where three decepticon seekers were firing down at the autobot's. He aimed him gun, starting to fire back. They returned fire, two of them breaking off leaving the third to take him on. Grinding his dental plates, Prowl dove to the side just avoiding being hit by the decepticon's missiles.

"Pick on someone else your own size slagger," someone growled. Looking up at the con that was ready to fire at him again, the seeker swerved and avoided three missiles launched out of nowhere.

The decepticon turned, changing into it's bipedal form and looking around for that whom fired at him. Prowl also stunned looked around trying to figure out who saved him. Two more missiles were launched at the con as another two headed straight towards Soundwave.

Sunstreaker ducked just in time as the rocket's hit the blue mech straight in the shoulder, sending him right down onto the ground. The yellow warrior reached out and suddenly disappeared before Prowl's optics and the sound of boosters sounded. Understanding dawned on Prowl, who stood and began helping Sideswipe deal with the cassettes, the red mech reached out and disappeared as well.

The tactician felt hot air leave Starshine's boosters as she took to the sky with the twins, heading for the other seekers flying around.

-----------------

Starshine in the meantime had activated her cloaking device as soon as her scanners picked up the incoming decepticon's. Sideswipe instantly getting the hint, jumped off and landed onto the ground, just as the cassette's began attacking him. She stayed hidden, flying through the sky looking for a con to shoot at.

Then she noticed Prowl getting shot at by the three seekers, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Instantly she fired back at Thundercracker, as his wing mates took off to fight other autobot's.

When the con transformed she shot two more missiles before sending a few at Soundwave. Her brother reached out and grabbed onto her wing, the two watching as the tactician helped Sideswipe. He also reached out as she blasted into the sky to get them to the other two seekers. Sunny let go first, landing right on top of Starscream who almost fell from the sky at the sudden weight on him. Star shot towards Skywarp just as Sides let go and dropped onto the unsuspecting con.

Turning Starshine flew over the battle field noticing Prowl taking on a con who looked almost like him, except without the doorwings. However, she spotted a con sneaking up behind the officer and quickly landed, disabling her cloaking device and started firing at the silver con. A third con came in of their side, shooting but missing the two autobot's. Both her and Prowl were back to back dodging shots at the now four cons that surrounded them.

"Do you have a plan sit?" she asked having run out of ammo to shot with.

"I do, but there is a big chance one of us will not come out of it without being seriously injured," he answered pulling her down as the con in front of him open fired.

She locked optics with the mech. "Then do you mind if I improvise." He shook his head. "Grab my wings," she spoke softly and he looked up confused as a shoot nicked his shoulder. "Trust me, just do it." He complied and suddenly the both of them were propelled into the air as she transformed and shot off, taking the tactician away from the firing cons.

Star landed nor to far away, helping steady the mech before taking off again, noticing one of her brother's was having trouble with a con. Launching herself into the air she tackled the con from behind, using fists to punch him in the face and whatever inch she could reach. "Don't.... Touch.... My.... Brother," she growled on between each punch that landed on the con.

Hands suddenly grabbed her and pulled her off the now still con, as they held her gently, but with enough pressure to prevent her from moving. "It's alright Star, you did good." Sideswipe whispered, massaging her shoulders, trying to get her to relax. "Come on, the con's have retreated." He steered her in the direction of the base.

"Where's Sunny?" she asked noticing for the first time he wasn't nearby.

"He's fine, just helping Prowl to the med bay." reassured Sides.

"What happened to him? He was fine when I left him not to long ago." now dragging her brother faster towards the med bay.

He let go and grabbed her hand, using his strength to get her to sop struggling. "Star, it's alright, he just too a hit to the side. He said after you jumped old 'Screamer, Skywarp fired down at him."

Star slowed down and relaxed slightly turning back to her brother, noticing for the first time how banged up he was. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. bringing out one of his grins. "Nope, just banged up in a few places. I'm pretty sure Ratchet wouldn't want me anywhere near him until the others are repaired. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just a few scratches on my wings, other then that I'm fine," she said as they continued walked. He lead her in the direction of the med bay, where Sunstreaker was leaning back against the wall. Star came up and hugged the yellow twin which he returned, before leaning against the wall next to him, careful of her wings.

Ratchet should finish repairing the others soon and will work on us next," informed Sunstreaker. The other two nodded and began waiting for the medic to finish.

A little while later the door of the med bay opened and the three ducked in just as Wheeljack walked up looking rather tired. Ratchet looked up when they trekked in and pointed to one of the empty berths. "Take a seat and I'll get to you in a minute." Both brothers pushed her forward first and she went without protest.

Looking around Starshine spotted five other mech's all soundly in recharge after having their wounds repaired. Mirage lay next to her, though she couldn't see what was the matter with him. The next berth held Cliffjumper who had had his arm yanked off by Barricade. Next to him was Tracks again unsure of what was the matter. She couldn't tell very well who the other one was, since they were smaller then the others.

Prowl however was laying on the furthest berth, on his side facing her, his optics a dim blue. He seemed to be watching her as Ratchet stepped behind her back and began repairing her wings. The tactician nodded his head before slipping into recharge, his optics going dark as he did so. Star then turned and looked to her brothers who were bickering back and forth to one another.

"Don't even think of fighting in my bay," growled the mech behind her. Sunny and Sides quickly stopped their fighting and became still as stone, something she thought very unusual. "There you done," announced Ratchet.

Star hopped off the berth and Sides quickly got on much to the annoyance of his brothers. She slid up to Sunstreaker and calmed him down enough so that he wouldn't kill his brothers. Before long though Sideswipe was done and his brother took over, but not before giving Sides a shove for good measure. Once he was done though, Ratchet shoved the three of them our, but not before threatening them if he saw them again the next day. Starshine followed as her brothers lead the way to the sleeping quarters and slipped into her own saying goodnight as the door closed.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well that's the end of chapter 2, hope it was okay. It took me a few drafts to get it right, though the twins reaction was not one I was going for, but this is what turned out when I finished. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review, it would make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Incoming Love_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe if you look hard enough_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but Starshine and the plot, the rest belong to someone else sadly._

Anyways, here is chapter 3 and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Waking from recharge the next morning, Starshine stood and made her way to the rec room. After grabbing her energon she headed outside wanting to see the sunrise since she had never seen one before. There was no sun on Cybertron, only the vast outer space with it's sparkling stars. However, when she stepped outside the sun was already out, but decided to explore the area basking in the warmth.

All around her was the color green as it clung to the branches of trees, which were everywhere. There was a path running between the forest and wanting to explore more decided to head for it. She spotted creatures running through the forest, using the world wide web to find out what the creatures were called. Most of the creatures were native to the area the autobot's occupied as she came to a huge clearing.

It was a few miles of nothing but green grass and a lake in the distance. The trees she had just walked out of made a circle around the clearing, encompassing the peace and quiet. The lake looked crystal clear as the suns rays bounced off of it, reflecting the sky above it as Starshine approached.

She started walking around it, keeping her optics on the surface watching the clouds pass through the sky. Halfway around the lake she stopped and sat down, then laying down on the soft grass to watch the clouds better.

Her scanners suddenly beeped at her, indicating another autobot making their way over to her. Sitting up Starshine spotted Prowl walking his way over, coming to a stop next to her.

"You should not be out here without a guard." he said looking around.

Starshine seemed confused. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you shouldn't have come out here with your repairs."

"I am fully functional and my repairs are all finished." he snapped back. Looking away he gave a sigh. "I am sorry if you thought I didn't think you could take care of yourself. That was not my intention.

She turned away from him looking back over the lake. "Don't worry I'm not angry. I've grown up with Sides and Sunny, they're always trying to protect me in some way."

"They have a right to be concerned," he said taking a seat next to her. "You are their sister and want to keep you safe."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but they can be a little too over protective sometime."

"How so?" he asked.

* * *

A smile touched her face and Prowl found himself unable to look away from it. "Sides wasn't as bad as Sunny was when it came to me meeting other mech's, or going out with friends. At the academy I meet Stormbreaker and he asked me to get energon with him one time. Well my brothers were walking around Kaon and spotted us. They both got angry when they noticed Storm and I holding hands. I don't think Storm was ever the same again after my brothers finished talking with him. I haven't seen or heard from him since then either," she spoke sadly.

"It was the same for any mech I meet," she continued, glancing at him and then away again. "I kept few a secret, but word eventually got around back to them and they chased those off as well. I know they do it because they love me, but sometimes I wish they weren't too over protected."

"Have you ever talked to them about this?"

Star shook her head back and forth. "No, I'm afraid of hurting their feelings if I do so. See I respect them in every way for taking me in and helping me become what I am now. They weren't always the fighters they are now, they only joined the autobot's when I sad that I wanted to. They didn't want anything to happen to me so they signed up to make sure I stayed safe. Both of them sacrificed their life for me and I want to help them in anyway I can."

A grin spread across her face and Prowl was weary of it instantly. A grin like that on either twins face was always a bad sign for trouble to come and he didn't know if she was like them or not. Starshine noticed his look, but chose to ignore it. "I bet you didn't know that Sunny was once an artist before this."

Prowl racked through his processor on the information he had on the twins. "No, I did not."

"There are other things no one knows but us, things that happened before the war took over everything."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but you are very forward."

"And one of my flaws that's gotten me into more trouble then I can count," she laughed and Prowl's spark fluttered. "I was kicked out of at least two academies for being too forward as you say. It's one of the reasons why I signed up for the autobot's, to learn discipline. My commander always made sure not to let me off lightly so that he could control it."

She fell silent and Prowl took the time to process her information, wondering exactly who she was. "Did you always want to be a flyer?" he asked after a while.

Star snuck a glance at him, then away but not before he saw something in her optics. "Yes, it was already in my programming. I think it was because of my creators were flyers as well." Again she fell quiet.

"Who was your commander?"

Prowl noticed the change come over her instantly, watching as her whole frame tensed, not a single part of her relaxed. But as quickly as it had come it disappeared and her whole frame relaxed once again. Wondering what exactly had just happened, he almost missed the question she asked.

"....are you out here? Aren't you suppose to be in the med bay?"

He nodded watching her closely, though she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "Yes, but I persuaded Ratchet to allow me out so I could finish my reports."

"Then why are you out here?" tilting her head to the side, exposing a bit of neck cable to him.

Prowl found himself staring at those cables before jerking away, standing up and walking off. He had no idea what had come over him just then, but he quickly found himself wanting to kiss her. He had to get his mind off of it, knowing it wasn't good to think things like that about Starshine.

* * *

Starshine sat stunned watching as Prowl walked off wonder what it was she did or said to make him leave so abruptly. Her thoughts went back over the conversation they had, but could not figure out anything. Slowly, she stood up and began walking back to the base, her mind still going over the conversation. The entrance of the base came into her sights as she walked out of the tree cover, waving to Bumblebee who was outside the entrance. She didn't stop to talk to him though continued insides and headed towards her quarters. Her brothers were on patrol duty at the moment and there wasn't many she knew yet at the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl sat on the berth in his quarters cradling his head in his hands, still going over what had happened at the lake, He was just going to have to avoid her, so that the thoughts he was having would stop.

That was easier said then done.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay this chapter was a lot shorter then I thought, but hopefully that will be made up in the next chapter. Please review, much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Incoming Love_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe if you look hard enough_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but Starshine and the plot, the rest belong to someone else sadly._

_Okay, here is Chapter 4. Yeah, I'm getting there, though I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, although I think I might do a sequel because there's just so much in Starshine's past that I haven't touched on yet. If you would like to have a sequel post me a review and I'll comply. Any who, on with the next chapter now._

_

* * *

  
_

For the next few weeks or so, Prowl avoided Starshine, keeping himself busy with reports and making sure the ark was running smoothly. Jazz had started to notice how the tactician became more and more isolated and could practically pinpoint the reason as to why he was doing so. He wasn't head of Special Ops for nothing.

Jazz had spotted Starshine doing a routine flyby one time and noticed she had an on looker. The black and white of his friend wasn't hard to spot in the cover of the trees, his optics staring only at her and not having realized Jazz was watching him, watching her. To think that Prowl was crushing on the femme was a surprise, but then Jazz thought that Prowl needed someone to look after him.

As the second in commands friend he was always looking out for the mech, making sure he kept his energy up and recharge properly. Due to his work, Prowl would often forgo some of the necessities in order to finish reports. Now that he knew the tactician was eyeing Starshine from a distance, he was determined to bring them together.

The only thing he had to really worry about was her brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Jazz mind was coming up blank on how best to tell them, without someone ending up in the med bay. But Jazz was never one to give up on anything and he was determined no matter what.

Walking into the rec room one morning, he spotted Starshine and sauntered up to her. "Hey ya' Star, how ya' doing?"

* * *

Looking up Star saw Jazz take a seat across from her. She smiled at him. "Hi. I'm good. What are you up to?"

He shrugged looking around the rec room they were currently sitting in. Her brothers were currently on one of the couches playing one of the video game systems they had acquired after arriving on earth. Star watched as Jazz pulled on his signature grin turning in her direction. "So now that you've been here a while, seen anybody who caught your eye as the humans say."

"I'm not sure I understand you," she said confused.

"Oh come on, surely some lucky mech has caught your attention." he persisted.

Starshine looked away from the saboteur, not wanting him to realize that his statement was completely true. She had often thought about what it would be like to love someone who loved you in turn. Back in Kaon she kept some of her mech friends a secret from her brothers os that they wouldn't drive them away. In the academy she had a few relationships with others, but none lasted very long due to the war. Star had lost many friends at the hands of the decepticons. After coming here to earth, there were a few mechs who had caught her optic, but there was only one who would not disappear from thoughts.

"Care to share with the class," Jazz spoke interrupting her thinking process. She looked back at him.

"Even if there was someone, what makes you think I'm going to tell you."

His grin turned into a smirk as he leaned back in the chair. "What if I told you that I know someone who seems to like you very much." Jazz had her full attention now, feeling herself straighten up a little.

"I wasn't aware that I had caught anyone's attention as you so put it."

He snorted drawing the her brothers attention slightly. "Please, more then one mech has noticed you and you know this as well. But, I know one mech," holding up a finger. "who is very much falling in love with you."

Star sat there shocked, not having realized it ran that deep. "May I ask who this mech is?" Her only answer was that signature grin. Her thoughts strayed to who it could be, but was coming up with nothing. She watched as Jazz's grin grew when Prowl the second in command and fellow officer walked through the doorway.

The black and white glanced towards the four autobot's before heading to the dispenser, quickly downing one cube before filling it a second time. Star then watched as he walked out the door before turning to Jazz who was looking sad.

"Is something wrong Jazz?" she asked concerned, taking one of his hands and squeezing it.

He looked up, his blue visor looking straight at her. "It's Prowl, I worry for him. He always seems to neglect drinking his energon or getting proper recharge. I wished I could help him more, but because I'm always on a mission for days on end, it's hard to do that."

Starshine felt something very odd about his confession, but pushed it back. "Well," she started slowly, not noticing as his visor brightened up somewhat. "would you like me to help while your away."

* * *

He thought about it. "Ya know, that would be very helpful. You are a responsible femme and always are looking out for these two," inclining his head to the twins. "Would you be willing to add one more mech to look over when I'm not here."

"Jazz, you don't have to ask. I'll be happy to help you out." she reassured.

Jazz grinned. 'Hook, line and sinker.'

* * *

A little while later Starshine was pacing the length of her quarters, mumbling to herself while her brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched from her berth. They had no idea what happened to make her this way, although they suspected it had something to do with Jazz. Ever so slightly both mech's stood and left Star's quarters before making their way through the base in search of the saboteur.

Meanwhile, in Prowl's office he sat reading a datapad, or attempting to, but was getting distracted by Jazz talking. Honestly, if he wanted someone to talk to he would have gone to Bluestreak. He sighed placing the pad down with a snap, making his friend stop and stare at him. "Don't you have a report to write or something."

The mech frowned. "Well sure, but I don't feel like doing it right now," he shrugged and with that he was off again.

BAM BAM BAM

Three heavy bangs on the door sounded making the tactician lose his patience. "WHAT?" he snapped and Prowl saw the surprise in Jazz's visor. It quickly disappeared as the twin warriors Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stormed into the office.

Both were glaring straight at Jazz who looked rather uncomfortable with them standing on either side of his chair. "What have you done to Starshine?" sneered Sunstreaker.

The office was silent for a minute. "What makes you think I've done anything?"

"Because," spoke Sideswipe. "she's pacing her quarters like mad and muttering something that could rival Blurr's. Now what have you done to our sister."

Jazz raised his hands in defense as the warriors loomed over him. "I didn't do anything, we just talked."

"What did you talk about?" the question coming from Sunstreaker.

"Stuff really, nothing that would make her pace as you've said."

"WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT?" roared the yellow twin getting right in the saboteur's face.

"I only asked her if anyone had caught her and then asked for a favor, that's all I swear." Jazz said hoping it would satisfy the two.

"What was that first one?" hissed the now enraged lamborghini.

Jazz pulled a grin hoping to calm the mech down, but it only seemed to anger him even more. "I only asked if she liked anyone on the base."

"I'm going to give you one warning Jazz and you better listen carefully. Don't.... touch.... our.... sister." he snarled.

Prowl watched as Jazz sat stunned then abruptly snapped out of it. "Now, hold on Sunshine."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" the warrior roared again.

"Sunshine. But you think I would do that to your sister. Sorry, but flyers aren't my type."

Sunstreaker snapped back. "So your saying that Starshine is ugly."

"NO, Primus no. I'm just saying that I have no romantic feelings towards her, only friendship." Jazz quickly corrected.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" screamed Sunstreaker now pacing the length of Prowl's office.

Prowl having heard enough finally spoke up. "Have you ever thought about asking her." Both twins glared at him.

"Yeah, but she keeps her secrets hidden well." Sideswipe spoke. "What was this favor you asked of her?" turning the question back on Jazz.

"Oh, I just asked her to look after something for me," he grinned.

"What would this something be?" Jazz looked sheepishly over to Prowl, beckoning the red mech closer and whispered something in his audios. An 'o' formed on his lips and then suddenly both brothers were out the door leaving behind the other two.

"What did you sat to him?" asked Prowl standing up and following them. Jazz had also stood and followed.

"Nothing that would have caused that kind of reaction," he shrugged.

The two of them walked through the halls reaching the quarters where Starshine resided, finding the twins banging fiercely on the door, screaming at the top of their vocalizers. Prowl stepped up and punched in the overwrite code and both of them jumped through the door, only to find it empty. They were out once again, splitting in two different directions still screaming Star's name over and over. Their screaming had caused an audience, but one look from the tactician sent them scurrying out of sight. Jazz had slipped away to help the brothers, while Prowl went to the security room with only one purpose.

Red Alert was sitting at his station watching the monitors closely, only looking up briefly when the second in command walked in. "Please bring up the footage from the quarters leading to the entrance?" he asked.

The security director quickly did so pointing to a monitor and Prowl stood watching it. He saw Starshine slip out of her room, walk down a few hallways and then out the entrance, turn left and disappear from view.

"Don't let Sideswipe or Sunstreaker see this," he said as Red Alert nodded.

The tactician then mad his way to the entrance of the base, turning left as soon as he got outside and made for the path in between the forest of trees. There was only one place he knew she would go, to get away from everyone. The hike to the lake wasn't very long, just tricky having to dodge the low hanging branches, one of two of them brushing his doorwings. By the time he stepped out of the trees, he had scratches in several places and his engine was revving in irritation. Looking around he spotted Starshine sitting with her back to him at the edge of the lake.

* * *

Star looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps, knowing that someone would find her eventually. He was the only one who knew where she would go. He stopped next to her left wing and she could feel the heat coming off his leg, sweeping over the wing. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked and she shook her head.

She chanced a glance over to him, seeing him watching out over the lake peacefully. This was the first time she had ever seen him without his cold mask in in front of others. Quickly she looked away, but not before seeing him turn his own head to look at her. "Your brothers are worried about you."

Huffing Star crossed her arms over her chest and glared outwards. "When are they never." grinding her dental plates.

"They just want you to be safe Starshine," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped from the unexpected shock that came from his fingers and shrugged away from it. He dropped his hand and turned back to look at the lake once again. "Have you talked to them about it?"

She shook her head. "Jazz asked me the same thing and my answer is still no. I'm afraid of hurting their feelings, but at the same time I feel like I'm missing out on things."

"Your allowed to fight," he pointed out.

"Only if I stay within their sights or close by, where they can keep a look out for me. They have rules for everything even though I'm old enough now to know what I want. I mean I can't even have a proper relationship, because they keep driving everyone away."

* * *

Prowl felt sympathy for the femme, always living under her brother's rules like that. "Couldn't you still have a relationship, but just keep it quiet?"

She snorted. "And worry myself to death that he would end up in the med bay, in parts." shaking her head. "No, sometimes it's just better to follow then try and break away. " With that she stood and transformed, her boosters propelling her up into the sky and out of sight. He watched her go sadly, until the sound of her engine disappeared and he stood heading back to the base.

Once inside he went straight to his office, calling Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to come see him. The two were not happy about being called back into his office. "I have found Starshine and can assure you she is perfectly fine."

"Where is she?" asked the yellow warrior.

"She is flying as we speak."

"YOU LET HER GO ALONE," they yelled as one.

Prowl looked back and forth between the two calmly. "She's old enough to take care of herself and will call us if something should go wrong."

"SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO GO OFF BY HERSELF, IT'S NOT SAFE," snarled Sunstreaker taking a dangerous step forward.

"Again, I assure you she is perfectly safe." he insisted getting a little angry with the two.

"YOU AREN'T HERE GUARDIAN!"

"AND YOU ARE MAKING HER MISERABLE BY KEEPING HER SO RESTRICTED," he finally snapped back. Prowl took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. "By keeping all these rules on her, she finds herself being left out on life. Starshine wants to have a normal life and settle down with a special mech, but she's afraid to because of you two. I have heard some of the things you have done to mech's who get to close to her and while I don't approve of necessary violence, I think you two can allow her some type of freedom." Both were openly glaring at the black and white, but he continued on none the less. "She doesn't want to hurt you feelings, since she loves you two. From my analyzing of her though I can tell she isn't happy with it either."

"JAZZ TO PROWL, DO YOU READ." Jazz hysterical voice sounded through the second's com.

"Prowl here, what's the problem."

"STARSHINE JUST CALLED IN AND SHE'S UNDER DECEPTICON FIRE."

The three in the office were staring at one another, before Sunstreaker took a step closer. "This is the reason why we keep our sister under such strict rules, so she DOESN'T GET HERSELF KILLED." He roared and was out the door followed by his brother. Prowl stood and exited as well, feeling totally responsible for letting Starshine go off all on her own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you go, two more chapters up. hope it wasn't to bad. Anyways, drop me a review and I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Incoming Love_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, if you look really closely_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but Starshine and the plot sadly. Everything else belongs to Hasbro or whoever those people are._

_Okay Chapter 5. I racked my brain trying to come up with a good chapter and this was all I could get. Hopefully, it isn't too bad._

_

* * *

  
_

There were already other mech's and femme's making their way to the entrance of the base, where they transformed and took off. Changing into his alt mode Prowl followed after the others, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the lead, pushing their engines to the limit. They had pulled away from the group of autobot's going to intercept the decepticon's, disappearing from sight.

The drive wasn't long, but it sure felt like an eternity and when Prowl and the others finally came upon the battle, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were tearing through the decepticon's left and right. Other autobot's engaged in the decepticon's who had yet to come under the twins hands.

In the meantime, Prowl was dodging through both factions looking for the familiar form of the femme seeker. Rounding a hill he spotted her, sitting propped up against the green land pointing her gun straight at him. However, she recognized his appearance, dropping the gun and clutched her right hand to her left arm. Energon slowly leaked from it. Prowl kneeled down and found a small puddle of energon as his right knee hit the ground. His optics followed where the leak was coming from, the drips of black liquid coming down from a place behind her side in the back.

"They hit just below my wing," Starshine said the fear evident in her optics.

"I'm going to get you out of here and to Ratchet." he spoke moving to stand up. Leaning down he then slipped his arm around her waist and helped her to stand up. star's head thunked against his chest, her energy draining at the loss of energon in just a short about of time. The two then began to make their way slowly from the hill and around the battle going on to the back where Ratchet waited.

BOOM

The ground around them exploded sending both backwards onto the ground, debris falling down upon them. Prowl was first to move, looking around and spotting Barricade standing not to far away from him. His hand went out and searched for Starshine and found her hand all the while keeping an optic on the black and white con.

The red optics were trained on the tactician as it raised it's gun ready to take another shot at them and Prowl moved using his body to cover Starshine's. The shot went astray though and when he looked, the reason was that the con was tackled by another autobot, more importantly Blaster.

While the communication officer was battling the con, Prowl stood and picked up Starshine, now offline, her optics no longer the blue they usually were. He walked fast stumbling over the uneven ground heading towards ratchet who was waiting not to far ahead. As soon as he got to the medic, Ratchet began to work on the femme instantly, while the tactician turned back to the battle at hand.

* * *

Starshine brought her optics online to find the white ceiling of the med bay looking back down at her. "How ya' feeling kid?" someone asked.

Looking to the right she saw Ratchet standing next to her. "What happened?" she asked sitting up with his help.

"Well Prowl found you hurt after the decepticon's attacked you..."

"Oh, I remember now," she interrupted. "No one was hurt were they?" she asked and he looked away immediately.

His hand came up and rubbed the back of his head, something she thought only Jazz did. "Well no one was hurt bad except you, but...."

"But what?"

"Prowl was captured by the cons." he announced. Starshine sat there totally and unexpectedly stunned.

"How?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "We aren't entirely sure."

"Has anything been done to save him." now becoming a little hysterical.

He placed his hands on her arms. "Calm down Starshine, we're doing all we can to save him."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH," she screamed, throwing him off slightly.

"You yell at me like that again and the next time your sorry aft is hurt, I'll let you suffer," he growled. Huffing Star moved and slipped off the berth. "Where do you think your going?" the medic asked.

"To see if I can help in the rescue of Prowl," she threw back over her shoulder and out of the med bay. Out in the hallway she turned and headed to find Jazz, knowing he was most likely the one getting things together. The third in commands office door was open and the saboteur was sitting behind his desk, looking rather upset.

"Jazz," she spoke softly.

He looked up and smiled at her, but it didn't reach up into his visor like most of his grins and smiles do. She came closer as he stood up closing the door before taking a seat once again at his desk. "I suppose Ratchet told ya the news."

"Yes, and I feel so bad about it."

"Why would ya?"

"Because, if I hadn't taken off like that, he wouldn't be in the hands of the cons right now." an energon tear dropped from her optics.

"No Starshine," he said reaching out and placing one hand on top of hers. "you did nothing wrong."

"YES I DID. IF I HAD JUST RETURNED TO THE BASE THEN THE CONS WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED AND NONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE GONE AFTER ME." she screamed, tears leaking from her optics. WIth that she turned and left the office, leaving the officer behind feeling less then satisfied.

Star made her way to her quarters entering the code and locking the door behind her. Once locked she began pacing back and forth inside, trying to think of ways to help Prowl. THere was no way she was just going to sit there while the cons were out torturing the mech in anyway. At her berth she began pulling things out of subspace and placing it down on the bed.

There wasn't a lot, just a few extra rounds of ammo for her gun, an energon cube and a few goodies. She would have to get some more supplies for Prowl as well so the two of them would be able to escape.

Subspacing the items again, she looked around the room before activating her cloaking device and leaving her quarters. In the hallway she glanced around before heading to the rec room where a few mechs were sitting around watching television. Star slipped past her brothers grabbing a few more cubes and goodies before leaving the room. From there she headed towards the armory, where only Ironhide was polishing his guns. Quietly, she grabbed her gun and a few extra round, before grabbing another gun.

Quickly, she walked through the base and to the outside where she walked off and went in search of the decepticon's base.

* * *

Prowl sat in his prison staring blankly at the wall while Starscream yelled at him from the other side of the bars. He had long since ignored the wing commander about two days ago, after being brought to the decepticon base.

Of course he had other guards to watch him, but none were nearly as annoying as Starscream was, whose high pitched whiny voice was really irritating at times. As soo as the seeker had come in to watch him, he had begun talking or making fun of Prowl for being caught. It had gotten so bad that Prowl simply turned off his audio and was meet with dead silence, even though Starscream's mouth was going on and on. He was due to leave soon anyways with the changing of the guards.

The tactician endured a few torturous beatings as the cons tried to gain information out of him, but he had yet to say a word or make a sound. The door to the brig opened and Skywarp walked in as Starscream stood and left, still throwing insults at the autobot. Prowl watched as Skywarp took a seat and pulled a datapad our of subspace and then completely ignoring the mech.

That's okay Prowl didn't like the con much anyways going back to staring at the wall and eventually falling into recharge.

A small sound brought the tactician out of his recharge and he looked around, noticing Thundercracker deep in recharge on the chair. Brushing off the sound Prowl settled back down for some more recharge, when a small shuffle came from his right. Fully alert not he looked towards the con and then slowly reaching out his hand, catching nothing but the air around him. Frowning, he turned away and looked around the brig trying to find the source of where the noise was coming from.

Something to his left and he snatched out, only catching air once again, looking around still. There was something in front of him and this time he jumped up and tackled whatever it was, looking towards Thundercracker who had not moved an inch. He turned back to the thing he was on top of, seeing nothing but the ground of the brig.

"Mirage?" he called softly not wanting to wake the con.

The voice that answered was not of the spy but instead someone else. "No, it's me Starshine."

He quickly sat up and helped her up. "What are you doing here, you could be." he whispered urgently looking back at the con once again.

Her hand came up and was placed on his face turning him back to look at her, or her invisible frame that is. "Don't worry he's going to be offline for a while."

"What did you do?"

"Don't ask, my brothers taught me it and I really don't want to get into it right now."

Prowl grabbed her hand and held it in his own. "What are you doing here Starshine, you could get killed."

Prowl heard her sigh. "I felt bad for you getting caught because I was stupid enough not to return to the base."

"No, don't feel bad about that it was my own fault really for not paying attention to the area around me. Ravage jumped me, grabbing onto my doorwing and the next thing I know I was knocked offline."

"But it still wouldn't have happened if I kept close to the base." Her sad voice made Prowl's spark hurt.

He looked away still gripping her hand. "How many others are here?" When she didn't answer, he snapped his optics towards her. "You didn't come alone did you?" Again silence. The only reason he knew she was still there was her hand, which was griping his tightly. "Starshine, this was very reckless of you, sneaking into a decepticon base without any sort of backup."

"What did you expect me to do then, because everyone back at base were at a lose on rescuing you. So I left and came to find you and now I have, we're going to get out of here." He felt her start to stand up, but with a yank on her hand she fell down on top of him sending them to the floor.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good," growled the tactician as he lay half on top of her. "you should not have come here without any sort of back up and when we get back to the base you are going to be reported to... mph."

* * *

Starshine had had about enough of Prowl talking and did the only thing she could to shut him up. She kissed him. He didn't kiss her back, instead just lay there as Star pulled back and looked up at him. There was nothing but shock registering on his face, his mouth hanging open and optics wide. Star deactivated her cloaking device and as soon as she did so, Prowl snapped out of his trance and locked optics with her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged looking everywhere but at him. "Because it felt right and gave Thundercracker a show." At this Prowl turned looking at the con who had his gun pointed straight at the two autobot's.

"Stand up," the con ordered. Prowl stood first, then reached down and helped Starshine up all the while Thundercracker kept his gun pointed at the two of them. "How did you get in here?" he sneered at her.

Prowl moved so that his body was shielding hers as Star clung to his hand, grasping it tightly in hers. When neither of them had said anything the con grumbled calling someone on his com link, though his gun never strayed.

In no time at all Starscream walked into the brig, looking back and forth between the two autobot's, though his optics lingered longer on Starshine. "So, you managed to sneak into this base undetected." He kept his optic trained straight on her. "Such a pretty femme you are too?"

Prowl growled trying to hide Starshine behind him even more, although her height was a little difficult at the moment. Starscream smiled stepping closer to their cell, not realizing that Thundercracker had fallen to the floor without a sound.

But Prowl did though, pressing Starshine back against the wall as the seeker commander entered the cell. His hand reached out for the femme, Prowl knocking it away which only angered the mech. With a growl Starscream went to rip the tactician out of the way, but never got a chance as a shot to the back made him stagger.

He turned only to have Prowl tackle him from behind and began punching the slag out of the con. Starscream tried to defend himself from the attack, but in the end he was unable to finally falling offline.

Hands pull Prowl back and he turned to see Mirage helping him up, Starshine off to the side staring down at Starscream. Prowl pulled away from the spy and stood in front of Star, whose optics were wide and looked scared at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that." he told her gently cupping her face. She didn't answer and he turned to Mirage who was waiting silently off to the side. "Are the others here?"

"Yes, as soon as Starshine was reported missing Jazz actually knew what had happened to her. He quickly came up with a plan and I was sent out to locate the two of you while the others distracted the cons." As soon as he said that alarms started going off and Starshine startled out of her stated activating her cloaking device. "I advise sir, we get out of this now."

"Yes," agreed Prowl reaching out for Starshine. She grabbed his hand and he quickly disappeared followed shortly by Mirage as Star found his hand as well. The spy then began leading them out of the brig, past the down Thundercracker and into a big hallway.

The three made their way silently through them, taking caution not to walk into anyone. They didn't have to worry about it though since it seemed all decepticon's were out fighting the autobot's.

They reached the entrance quickly and found a battlefield just outside the door and Starshine spotted her brothers, fighting madly. Soundwave was fighting with Sideswipe while Sunstreaker battled with Skywarp, the seeker seeming to have the upper hand. Star watched as he shot up into the sky and start firing down at her brother hitting him twice. She watched in slow motion as her brother fell, his frame hitting the ground hard.

Starshine let go of both mech's and raced over to her yellow brother, ignoring Prowl's yells for her to come back. She dodge a fight going on between Blaster and Blitzwing and any shots that were sent here way. A stray shot nicked her on the arm, but she continued on sliding to a stop at Sunstreaker's side.

"Sunny, can you hear me, please wake up," she spoke quickly. She shook him energon dripping from her arm down onto his frame. "Sunny come on, you have to wake up. Don't leave me here."

Prowl had stopped next to the now hysterical femme who was crying as she tried to wake her brother up. From the injuries he had sustained by Skywarp, it didn't look to good.

BOOM

The ground behind Prowl exploded as he dove to protect Starshine as much as possible. She quickly threw him off of her covering Sunstreaker while shooting at any decepticon fighting within the area around them. When she had run out she brought her other gun out of subspace and continued to fire.

In the meantime, Prowl called out for Ratchet who was making his way over to them. When the medic reached the three Starshine snapped her gun to him and growled. He glared back pushing the gun away and kneeling down to help Sunstreaker. As if realizing what he was doing Starshine stood up bringing out a second gun and throwing it to Prowl, who caught it. He then watched as the femme ran off, heading to help her other brother.

A shot hitting the ground next to him sent Prowl into action and began firing back at the con who was shooting at him, protecting the medic as he worked on Sunstreaker. "I need to get him back to the med bay," growled Ratchet, hands already covered in the yellow warriors energon.

"Will you be able to save him?" asked Prowl.

The medic looked up at him. "I haven't lost one of these slaggers yet and I don't intend to today." With that he stood and instructed Prowl to help him with the warrior and the two began carrying the twin away from the battle and headed towards the autobot base.

* * *

Starshine had shot Blitzwing in the back several times before Sideswipe grabbed her gun, yanking it out of her grasp. She glared at him and he glared back. It was a tense moment finally broken when her brother fell to the ground totally unconscious. Her cry had caught the attention of the other autobot's around her as they rushed to Star's side. She was crying as Ironhide lifted her off of him, although Star struggled to get back to her brother's side.

Ironhide then began to attempt to get her back to the autobot base as the others followed carrying Sideswipe. It was hours later when they arrived, Ironhide arrived, nearly having his arms ripped off when Starshine flew out of his grip.

She was at the med bay instantly running in and over to Sunstreaker's side, only to be pushed away. Star stumbled back from Ratchet who had pushed her, only to be held back by Prowl who was being helped by Jazz in getting her out of the bay.

Star struggled and screamed for them to let go as they hauled her out and to her quarters, corridors away from the bay. Prowl quickly typed in her code and with the help of Jazz again, brought the femme inside. Prowl didn't let go of the crying seeker, no longer struggling to get free as she clung to him tightly. Jazz had walked out not long after she had fallen into recharge, leaving his friend to help Starshine when she woke up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah okay this chapter didn't go the way I had planned. The battle to get Starshine was suppose to be bigger, but it ended up no being that way. Also the part in getting Prowl out didn't go my way either, because he was suppose to have gotten shot and instead I'm stuck with him not being shot. Gah, please review and I'll see what I can come up with in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Incoming Love

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, if you look closely

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Starshine and the plot. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.

So here is the next chapter. I decided to post this because I was having a good day, plus my mom gave me a new i-pod, so I'm happily having fun listening to it. So I've decided to treat you with another chap. Enjoy!

* * *

The second in command sat at Starshine's desk while she lay on the berth, watching her as she recharged. His mind had strayed back to when the two of them were in his cell and to the kiss. His lips had tingled instantly when she pulled away and all he could think about was what it would be like to kiss her again.

Shaking his head he looked around her quarters, noticing it was rather bare, since she hadn't acquired much after coming to earth. Although something on her bookshelf caught his optic and with a quick glance over to the femme, he picked the thing up.

It was an electronic photo frame and when he turned it on, pictures began displaying on the screen and he got a glance into her life.

There were pictures of her, with her brothers, both Starshine and Sideswipe smiling, while Sunstreaker stood angrily next to them. As Prowl continued watching he noticed the background on most on them were of the city Kaon. Lots of the buildings and structures were destroyed due to early constraints of the war.

The screen changed to other mech's and femme's, probably friends of Star all having a good time with what was left of their city. One picture showed Star sitting in between two other femme's, waving and smiling up at him. The frame quickly change to what looked like her graduation ceremony of an academy, though which one he didn't have an idea.

It then switched to a picture of a building that looked like an apartment where she, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were all standing in front. Prowl was caught up in the life of the three of the siblings, getting a better picture of what they were like.

When the photo frame ended and it started all over again, he placed it back on the shelf and sat down at the desk once again. Some of the pictures replayed in his CPU over and over again. He respected the twins now more then ever, as they struggled to keep Starshine safe in the middle of Kaon's was with the decepticon's attack.

There were hundreds of pictures in that frame and not one of them showed the struggled the three of them went through, only wanting to have the happy times.

Slight movement from the berth made Prowl look over to find her coming out of recharge. He stood and walked over, Starshine's optics snapping to his and instantly she sat up. The mech took a seat on the edge. "Ratchet says that both of your brothers are going to be just fine."

"Can I go see them?" she asked, looking towards the door.

He nodded his head. "Yes, as long as you don't disturb them, so their repair systems have a chance to work."

She nodded in understanding and stood up, stumbling slightly, brushing off the hand he used to steady her. Star left the room with Prowl not to far behind. They arrived at the med bay, the doors open and the medic working on cleaning up inside. She walked in and over to her brothers berths, standing in between the two of them, each of their hands in one of her own.

Prowl stood by the door watching her, Ratchet sliding up next to him also looked towards the femme. "She's lucky to have those two. Without them she would have found Primus a long time ago"

"How do you mean?" Prowl asked looking away and towards the medic.

"I was stationed in Kaon for a while, when Sideswipe burst in demanding for a medic. Starshine was barely alive, with the wounds she had sustained for one so young. A few times I had nearly lost her, but eventually I was able to stabilizer her and Sideswipe never left her side again."

"Eventually, she was allowed to leave and he took her home much to his brother's annoyance, but they both loved her like a little sister. After I left Kaon to join you and the others, I never heard of them again. When the twins were assigned to this unit I question them on their sister, but neither of them could tell me what had happened."

"So when I brought her when Star first arrived?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I was taken by surprise, because I didn't think she was still alive. I was proven wrong when Starshine stood at the door with you right next to her." he gave a small laugh, one that was out of character to the medic. "If you hadn't told me of who she was I would have been looking at her ghost, because I didn't think she was real."

"I was there when she grew up, the twins never trusting any of the other medic's with her. All her upgrades were ones I had given her, her brother's making sure she got the best. Those two have sacrificed a lot for her and I don't think you could ask for better brother's then those two."

With that the medic went back to his cleaning, leaving Prowl to his thoughts once again as Starshine continued to stand next to her brothers. Prowl left the med bay a little while later leaving Star with her brothers. Ratchet already having gone off to recharge.

He entered his quarters and took a look around, noticing that his room held a lot more nick-nack then Stars. There was stuff from his home that he was able to save, a painting of the city he grew up in. Even more now he felt his spark go out to her as he lay down staring up at his ceiling, waiting for recharge to take over his systems.

* * *

Starshine stood at her brothers side until Sideswipe brought his optics online, letting go of Sunstreaker's hand long enough to hug the red mech. He hugged her back reassuring her that he was fine instead asking how she was.

"I'm fine just worried about you two," from her spot next to Sunstreaker again.

Sideswipe nodded his head. "Good, because you are in so much trouble for going off like that Star. You nearly had Sunstreaker blow a processor. Why did you do it?"

She looked down shamefully. "Because I felt responsible and I wanted to help rescue Prowl."

"Frag it Star, what happened to you. You've never done this before."

"I'm sorry Sides, I don't know what's happened," she cried the tears falling down her face. He stood and moved towards her wrapping her up in his arms.

"Primus Star, please don't cry anymore. You know I can't stand to see you this way." he said wiping the last few remaining tears that dropped. He smiled down at her. "There, now give me a smile, you know it makes my day when you do so."

She gave him a small smile and received a glare in return. "That's not a smile, now give me a smile." Star took a deep breath and gave him a bigger smile. "There that's better," he smiled back.

Sideswipe pulled away, but grabbed her hand sitting down on his abandoned berth pulling her down and allowing her to lean against him. "Have you recharged any?"

"Yes, Ratchet kicked me out of the bay and Prowl took me back to my quarters. He watched over me until leaving not to long ago."

He looked at her closely and Star saw something in his optics. "Why were you so intent on rescuing Prowl." Starshine looked away from her brother and down to the floor. After a minute or so his hand grabbed her chin making her look at him. "What are you scared of?" he asked softly.

Star tried to turn away from him, but his grip was strong and held her so she turned off her optics. "I'm not saying Sides this is mine to deal with."

"But, I can help."

She pulled away entirely now. "I'm not a sparkling anymore Sideswipe, why can't you and Sunstreaker see this. My whole life you two have been watching out for me and making sure I never got hurt. But there are things you can't protect me from and this is one of them. I can't believe I'm saying this," she said placing her head on her helm. "I need for you to see that I'm old enough to take care of myself."

He had his head down. "I'm sorry Star if that's how you feel, we were only trying to protect you."

"Sides, you and your brother are my savior in every way. You save me when my creators were killed and gave me a life I never would have had." She came up and cupped his cheek which he leaned into. "Please for me."

He nodded his head. "You are the only sister I have Star and he's the only brother I have," looking towards Sunstreaker. "If I were to lose either of you, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't stand it if you died and I suppose that's why were both very protective of you."

"Back on Kaon we kept you guarded for you own safety. With all the decepticon's coming in we were afraid to lose you to them. Even now Sunny and I are afraid to lose you, but I am willing to let up a little."

"Thank you Sides, that's all I ask of you and your brother." With that she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, pulling back and smiling at him. He smiled back pulling her closer as she turned back to Sunstreaker who stay lay offline on his berth. Sides placed his head on her shoulder and the two stayed that way until he spoke again.

"You never did answer my question."

Star looked over her shoulder at him. "What question was that?" she asked.

He looked at her skeptically. "The one on why you were so intent on rescuing Prowl."

She quickly looked away before he could read anything in her optics. Star still wasn't entirely sure why she had done it without back up, but her thoughts strayed to the kiss.

It was her who initiated the kiss and in more ways then one Star found herself wanting to do it again. There was something about the tactician that was drawing her towards him and she found herself suddenly falling for him. But with all great things there was a difficulty that would not let her have that happiness. They came in the form of her two brothers.

"I told you before it was because I feel responsible for his capture." Star knew Sides would drop it, but it was Sunny who would not let her. Often times the arguments she would have with her brothers back on Cybertron weren't always the greatest.

Often times it was her and Sunny screaming or yelling at one another, while Sides stood off to the side, sometimes siding with his twin. It hurt to argue with them, but it was necessary when she wanted to go out with her friends or have a relationship with a mech.

Starshine pulled away from Sideswipe leaning down and placing a kiss of Sunstreaker's cheek before leaving the bay, just as Ratchet walked in. He moved to avoid being hit by her wings, watching as she walked away and the over to the red warrior. He seemed just as confused but didn't say anything as he laid back on his berth and went into recharge once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know this was a short chapter but I am coming to the end of this story. There are only two more chapters after this one. But, I have already started to write a sequel to this story, with more in depth into who Starshine is. Plus, I might be writing a prequel to show how both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe work to raise their little sister. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though not much went on in it. Please review and I'll upload the next chapter quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Incoming Love

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Starshine and the plot. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.

_Okay, in light of the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's movie trailer coming out, I decided to post this chapter now, because I'm really, really excited about the movie. The trailer is just so amazing and I can't wait until the 13th to see the full length trailer. So enjoy the chapter, hopefully it was worth the wait.  


* * *

  
_

Prowl had just woken from recharge when his internal clock beeped and he got up heading out of his quarters. Once there he headed to the rec room for some much needed energon, when he spotted Starshine in there looking dejected. Jazz was in the chair next to her trying to comfort the femme, only looking up long enough to glance at the tactician. Making his way over Prowl took the other seat. "What's a matter Starshine?" he asked.

She looked up and then all but sprinted out of the rec room, nearly knocking Ironhide over in her haste. He grumbled only to be pushed out of the way as Jazz ran after her, closely followed by Prowl. The two officers ran through the base after her, only catching glimpses of her feet as she rounded each corner.

Jazz being the smaller of the two mech's pulled away. Rounding another hallway Prowl heard a crash and when he came upon the scene it was to find the saboteur on the floor looking up at Sideswipe.

The red warrior looked back and forth between the two officers. "Why are you two chasing my sister?" he asked.

Jazz got up from his spot on the floor. "She was upset when I found her in the rec room. I asked if she wanted help and then Prowl walked in, she sprinted out. We both went after her, then I crash into you."

"Well she's fine, her and I had an argument earlier, something that upset her." With that he turned and walked away leaving the two staring after him.

Prowl stepped closer to his friend, just as the warrior rounded the corner leaving them alone in the corridor. "Jazz, I believe you have something to do."

The silver mech looked at him, nodded his head and then walked off as Prowl turned and headed to his office. Starshine's attitude was disturbing him greatly as he took a seat behind his desk staring down at the reports. Most of them were from the recent battle, but he wasn't worried about them at the moment. His CPU was not registering anything as to why Star was acting this way and what Sideswipe had said didn't sound very truthful. Hopefully, Jazz could get some kind of information.

* * *

Starshine walked through the base a few days later nodding at anyone she past by. Her destination was the communication center, where Sideswipe was on duty. She had a question to ask him.

Rounding a hallway she caught something out of the corner of her optic and continued on oblivious to it. For the past few days Star noticed something following her or someone. He always disappeared before she could catch him, but always daw him close whether it was talking to someone or pretending to read a datapad.

Stepping into the control room she waved to Blaster, before taking a seat next to her brother who smiled. "Sides have you seen my photo frame that sits on my shelf."

"The one in you quarters?" she nodded her head. "No sorry I haven't."

Star sat back in the chair upset. "I can't find it, that's the only thing I have left from Kaon."

He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. "After I'm off duty I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks Sides, that'll be helpful."

He grinned. "Anything for my little sister." She laughed punching him in the shoulder and walking out.

Once in the hallway she stopped and looked around before turning left and heading deeper into the base. Star knew he was still following her as she headed for the storage rooms. She ducked into one of the rooms and pretended to be looking for something in a box just as the doors closed.

Pretending to subspace something she moved back to the door, hitting the lock key and then turning back to the room. "Come on Jazz, I know your here."

The mech in question popped his head out from behind boxes, his trademark grin on his face. "How did ya' know it was me?"

"Because everywhere I was, you seemed to be two steps behind me. WHo sent you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Who says anyone sent me." She gave him a skeptical look.

"Stay right there." she said. As the door Star unlocked it again and stepped out, the door closing behind her. Once outside she pulled off the control panel and worked with a few of the wires before replacing the panel. It would take a while before the saboteur realized she wasn't coming back, by that time Sideswipe would be off duty.

* * *

Prowl sat in the office of Optimus Prime going over some of the report he had finished when his com linked beeped. "What is it Jazz?" he asked. The semi watched him carefully wanting to know what was up with his third in command.

"Prowler, I need someone to come get my out of storage room six." the mech spoke sheepishly.

Prowl sat there for a minute processing what his friend had just said. "Why are you in storage room six?"

"Well," Jazz began. "I was doing as you asked me a while ago and I got caught. "Now, I'm stuck in here, neither the door or the panel is working."

"You didn't try to sneak out why?" the tactician asked standing up along with Prime.

"Because, there is no other escape route. Trust me, I looked," he grumbled.

"I'm on my way, Prowl out." the tactician cut out.

The autobot leader walked along side him. "So want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Do you really want to know sir."

Prime shook his head. "No, I don't."

They arrived at storage room six and Prowl pushed the door open button only to find that it wouldn't. Sighing he called Gears, who arrived five minutes later and began going through, trying to find out what was wrong.

"The wires, were switched," he told them finding the problem and fixing it. Jazz sauntered out the door, grinning as Gears replaced the panel.

"Prowl, Jazz." spoke Prime, both looking up at him. "Whatever this is, makes sure no one gets hurt." They nodded and he walked off leaving them behind.

"Starshine, knew I was tracking her," Jazz admitted once safely inside Prowl's office. The tactician was holding the picture frame the saboteur had stolen from her room. "She locked me inside and left before I realized what she had done."

Prowl placed the frame off to the side as it continued to display Star's photos. "Nothing at all over what they were arguing about."

He shook his head. "Sorry, it seemed that they overcame whatever it was."

"Alright, thanks Jazz. Here," handing him the photo frame. "take it back to her, but without her knowing.

Jazz subspaced the frame, but didn't get up right away. "Why not just tell her." Prowl looked up at his friend totally confused. "You obviously love her, you should tell her." With that he stood and left the room leaving the black and white mech alone.

* * *

Starshine with her brothers help had searched all over her and her brothers quarters but the frame was nowhere to be found. It was the only thing personal she had left and Star didn't really want to lose it.

In the med bay she sat on one of the berth's while Sides stood next to her as they waited for Sunny to be released. He had come online the day before, but was rather angry at her for the stunt she had pulled. He had not spoken one word to her and she was feeling really upset by it.

Sideswipe had tried to help, but his brother was always stubborn and there was no breaking Sunstreaker of that. The two brothers were now walking in front of her leading the way back to their quarters, Sunstreaker disappearing inside without a glance back at her. Sides gave her a small smile and followed leaving Star out in the halls alone, staring at the door.

Star stepped into her quarters taking a seat on her berth staring bitterly at the floor. Fighting with her brothers was one thing, but when neither of them spoke to her was another.

Starshine stood up and left the room, turning in the hallway and headed for the entrance of the base. Once outside, she took a left, heading for the path that lead towards the lake, not caring if the trees scratched her wings or not. Ot was night so it was hard to see in the dark, but once out of the trees she made for the lake. Taking a seat, she leaned back against the small hill, starring up at the starless night. The night represented her mood greatly, as she let one energon tear escape.

A black figure kneeled down in front of her. "Your crying, why?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

She glanced to see Prowl's figure in front of her, before looking away. "Sunny isn't speaking to me." Star turned back and locked optics with him. "It hurts that he does that.

"Is it because you went off without telling anyone?" he asked, still keeping optic contact with her.

Star nodded her head. "Yes, he doesn't like me going off on my own like that, without him or Sides there. But it's worse when he doesn't talk to me either, I feel so alone." This time she looked away unable to face him.

His hand came up and gently turned her face back to him, cupping her cheek. "He's only doing this, because he's scared to lose you. Sunstreaker is only doing this to show you that you need to be more careful and think things through fully. He doesn't want you to follow what him and his brother do. They are warriors, they are right to go in without a plan, but he doesn't want that life for you. I think all this protection your brothers have done for you, is because of that reason."

"So why not just tell me, instead of fighting or ignoring me altogether?"

"Do they often talk about what their feelings, with you?" Star shook her head and he nodded his. "There is your answer."

She turned away again, missing the warmth that his hand provided. A light rain had started to come down upon them, soaking the two instantly. "They can't protect me forever though, they have to let go sometime."

Prowl reached out and grabbed her face in between both his hands, making her face him. "They will, when they are ready."

The two of them stared at each other after that, neither moving or saying anything. Prowl gazed at Starshine, he had never seen anything so beautiful before in all his life. He had never seen a more perfect femme, even if she was a flyer and had wings, they were what made her unique. Besides, he liked wings, since he had doorwings himself and always like them.

He wasn't sure which of them moved first though, but her lips were pressed up tight against his own. Her kiss was passionate and so full of emotion he was drowning in it. Star's hand came up and grasped his chevron lightly, it was enough though to make him gasp. She quickly pulled back then through her arms around his neck pressing them closer together. He could feel the heat coming off of her and he felt his own engines running wild.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" the yell made them both spring apart. Turning they spotted any angry Sunstreaker, standing glaring dangerously at Prowl. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SLAG."

Starshine watched as her brother came up and literally fling Prowl away from her and he landed awkwardly on his doorwings. A hand reached out and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the tactician. She began fighting to get away from the warrior whose grip only tighten, denting her armor under his grasp. There was so much yelling going on, it was hard to say who was saying what at the moment. As soon as she was through the tree line, Sideswipe was there instantly, helping his brother out.

Sunstreaker punched in the code to her room and flung her into it, turning and leaving but not before typing in another code. Star banged on her door, trying to unlock it, but with her brother's override it was near impossible to do. Collapsing onto the floor she cried, not for Prowl, but for the trust she had lost from her brothers.

* * *

Prowl had dragged himself back inside the base a little while later after Starshine had gone, feeling worse then before. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but it felt so right. So right that he wanted to do it again.

At the door to his quarters, Jazz was leaning casually against wall waiting for him to com. Once the door opened, his friend slid in and Prowl followed as the door closed sealing out any unwanted visitors.

"Saw Starshine being dragged to her room by her brothers. What happened out there?" asked Jazz taking a seat on the berth.

Prowl sighed lowering his head. "Sunstreaker caught Starshine and I kissing." His friend just stare at him in surprise and Prowl began feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You... kissed her?" Jazz spoke slowly as if trying to comprehend it.

Nodding his head the tactician took a seat at his desk looking down at the floor. "Correct, and this isn't the first time." Again all his friend could do was stare at him in surprise. Prowl looked away from him and to the painting of his home city, suddenly missing the beautiful place at the moment.

He saw Jazz give a shake of his head and turned back to him. "Sunny's going to be guarding her around everywhere now."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about that Jazz."

"Do you love her?" the saboteur asked out of the blue.

Prowl was thrown by the question, but quickly regained himself. "Yes Jazz, I believe I do," he answered the mech.

His friend grinned, standing up and clapping a hand onto his shoulder before leaving the room. Prowl watched him go before getting up and laying down on his berth and powering down for recharge.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay so there it is. Only one more chapter to go. Make sure to keep a look out for the sequel which is in the works as we speak. So right now I'm watching Transformers and am falling in love with the movie all over again. For those of you who have seen the trailer to the second movie, let me know what you think of it. Leave it with your review or what not. Again thanks for readying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tilte: **Incoming Love

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Prowl/oc, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, if you look really hard.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Starshine and the plot. The rest belong to Hasbro.

Okay, here it is, the last and final chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed it and that it turned out how you thought it would.

* * *

Four days later Starshine sat in the rec room at one of the tables in the corner, her brothers sitting on either side of her. Sunstreaker sat on her right while Sideswipe sat to her left. At the moment her yellow brother was glaring daggers and growling at anyone who so much look their way. Star could not get a days rest from him anymore then Sides. She hated it so much it was literally killing on the inside. Also, she missed not being able to see Prowl. Since that night Sunny caught them, he was nowhere to be found, where ever she went.

One thing that Star refused to do was talk to either of her brothers, opting instead to keep her silence around them. Sunny seemed just fine with it. but often Sides would try to get her to talk, but she only turned away.

A loud growl snapped her out of her daze, looking towards the yellow warrior. His optics were trained at the energon dispenser and when she looked that way Star felt her spark literally freeze up. There standing was Prowl, his doorwings held high in the air and his head held high as he got his morning energon. Jazz was standing besides him, grinning over at her in a friendly smile completely ignoring Sunny's murderous attitude.

Star turned away, but kept the corner of her optics on the two. The two mech's made their way out of the room, Jazz throwing a wave over to them and disappeared.

Star hadn't realized that she was so tense until they had left and she literally felt herself slump in her seat. She could see Sides looking at her concerned, but didn't say anything as he finished up his own cube of energon. Hers sat in front of her completely untouched as Sunny pushed it closer to her to drink.

Brining up her hand she picked it up and dumped it all over her yellow brother, earning laughs from those in the room. Star barely listened to Sunny as he yelled at her for ruining his paint job, before he stalked out and headed towards the wash racks.

Sides turned towards her. "Why did you do that?" She looked towards him, shrugged and turned away. "Why Prowl?"

The question caught her off guard as she turned towards him again, wondering how to answer him. He's different then some of the other mech's I've known. He has a good spark, even though he hides it from others."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

Star looked away and to the doorway with which the tactician had exited not to long ago. Did she love him enough or were the feelings still developing. she turned back to her brother. "In time I know I will come to love him and hopefully you and Sunny will see that I am happy. Whether or not your happy with him being a partner or not, shouldn't concern you. I really want to be happy Sides and if I can have your blessing on this, it will make me happy, until then I will be living in your shadows."

With that she stood up as did he. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my quarters, since it's the only place I can be by myself," she mumbled and was out the door, leaving her brother behind.

* * *

Not long after Starshine had left the rec room, Sunstreaker walked back in free of energon on his body. He stop realizing that his sister wasn't in the room, but Sideswipe was. The mech made his way over to his brother who seemed to be thinking very deeply. "Where's Starshine?"

The red warrior barely glanced at him when he answered. "In her quarters."

"You let her go alone." he snapped back loudly making a few heads turn their way. A glare however made them look away like nothing happened.

"She's our sister Sunny, I trust her." Sideswipe defended instantly. He shook his head. "Sunny, we need to talk."

He watched as his brother folded his arms across his chest and glare at him. "So talk." Sides dropped his head, hating his brothers stubbornness at the moment. "Fine," the warrior growled.

The two quickly made it to their shared quarters, Sideswipe locking it behind them once the door closed. When he turned around to look at his brother, it was to find Sunstreaker on his berth looking miserable. "Sunny what's a matter?" Sides asked taking a seat next to him.

The yellow warrior sighed not looking up as he spoke. "I'm not very good at this am I? Starshine is upset because I can't let go."

The red twin was at a loss of what to do, having never seen this side of his brother before. Tentatively he placed a hand on the lamborghini's shoulder. "Your not the only one, I'm having trouble as well."

"Yeah, but I'm not any better then you are."

"You aren't as upset with her as I am," Sunstreaker pointed out looking at Sideswipe.

Sides shook his head. "No I suppose not." he said softly. "But then I don't want her to be miserable either and right now she is. Star and I had talked about this before while you were in the med bay and I told her I would give it a try. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that she wanted, but now that I know, I can see how it's effecting her."

Sunstreaker was watching him. "I guess it's my turn now."

Nodding his head in agreement Sideswipe spoke. "It may seem hard at first, but I think once you say it, it won't seem so hard in the future."

The two fell silent as one waited for the other to start talking again. Finally, Sunstreaker broke the silence. "Tell me what I have to do, I don't want to see Star miserable anymore. I know I'm the main cause of it, so I should probably fix it."

Sideswipe smiled grabbing his brother's hand in his. "We're both the cause of it, me for siding with you like I always do and you for being an aft about it. Ow." he yelped when Sunny hit him on the back of his head. Grumbling Sides rubbed the spot before standing up and heading toward the door.

When he realized Sunstreaker hadn't moved he turned and grabbed hold of his brother's hand again and yanked, startling the yellow twin. Sunny got up fairly quickly and stood as the door slid open as the two stepped out into the hallway. Since Starshine was literally confined to her quarters they didn't have to go very far as Sideswipe knocked on the door and waited for their sister to open it.

* * *

Starshine was slumped on her bed going through her photo frame which had been mysteriously found on her shelf. She had a suspicion Jazz had taken it but with no evidence could not blame him. After a minute she turned it off, placing it to the side as she looked around her empty quarters wondering what she was going to do next.

Her thoughts were answered when someone knocked on her door.

Star groaned knowing it could only be two mech's she did not want to speak or see at the moment. The knocking continued and finally decided to get up much to her annoyance.

Pressing the unlock button, it slid open but she had already turned away and slumped back onto the berth, keeping her gaze at a corner of the room.

Her brothers stepped in, the door sliding shut as they waited for her to acknowledge them. After standing there for a while, Sideswipe cleared his throat only earning a glare from her, before looking away again. "Sunny has something to say to you. Well," the warrior tilted his head after a small shove from the other. "we both do actually"

Sunstreaker took a step towards his sister, though a small growl from her made him stop. "I'm sorry."

Starshine's optics widen as they snapped to him, not quiet believing her audio's had picked up the two words spoken. "What... did you say?" she asked.

The yellow mech grumbled looking down at the floor embarrassed. "I said I'm sorry."

She looked to Sideswipe who nodded his head also taking a step forward. "I'm sorry to Star, it wasn't my intention to disregard what I had already promised up before."

Starshine had no idea who these two mech's because they obviously weren't her brother, they never apologized for something they did. Especially Sunstreaker. "Who are you and what have you down with my brothers?" she asked still not believing a word they had said.

Sunstreaker huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Look don't make me say it again, it was hard enough the first time. We came here to talk and that's exactly what we're trying to do."

Okay, that sounded like her brother, but it was still baffling her somewhat. "Star," Sides spoke moving to sit on the edge of her berth. "we know what we did wasn't right, but we were only doing it to protect you. But, I guess we took it a little to far because now you miserable." she snorted but didn't say anything. "I guess what we're trying to say is..."

"That we will allow you be with Prowl," Sunny growled out the name with as much venom as possible. "if that what makes you happy. There I said it." saying the last part with a pout refusing to meet either of the two's optics.

Starshine looked to Sideswipe who had a small grin on his face before one giant smile lit up her own. She lunged at the red twin knocking the two of them off the berth. He landed down with a small 'oomph,' before she lunged at Sunstreaker who managed to keep his footing. She hugged them both and was out the door before either had registered what had just happened to them.

Running through the halls, the autobot's jumped out of her way letting her go through, though wondering at the same time what was up. She had passed by Jazz who had a big grin on his face at the look she had on hers. "GO GET HIM STAR!" he shouted as she rounded another hallway.

Once Star came upon the officers offices she stopped, allowing her systems to cool down for a minute, before wiping the smile off her face and looking rather upset. At the door to Prowl's office she reached up a hand and knocked, hearing his muffled voice say 'Come in,' as the door slid open.

Inside the tactician sat with a shocked look on his face at seeing her on the other side, but he quickly replaced it with his normally emotionless one. "What can I do for you Starshine?" he asked placing the datapad he was currently working on off to the side.

She didn't say anything as the door closed, walking over and standing right next to him. He turned in his chair and as soon as he was facing her she climbed into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

It took the black and white mech a minute to register what she had just done, staring at her with wide optics. "What... what are you doing?" he stuttered.

She grinned. "My brothers have finally let me go." And for the first time since she had meet the tactician he smiled as the words slowly sunk into his CPU. "I believe you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Her only answer was a grin back and she found herself locking lips with him, content to just stay that way for the rest of her day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well there you have it, the conclusion to this whole story. Hope none of you were disappointed with it, because I had fun writing this. But, do not worry, because I have the sequel coming and a prequel. Of course the sequel will continue on with Starshine and Prowl and a few obstacles they will have to overcome. As for the prequel, well it's going to be told from Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker's points of view. I have the first chapter of that written, but it may be a while before I post it.

So as a final note, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for 'Truth be Told.' which should be out later this week or next. I haven't really decided yet please review, i want to know what everyone thought.

Oh and thanks to those who reviewed through the story and you know who you all are.

Cheers!


End file.
